


after hours

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex makes it halfway down the stairs, thinking about how Ellie is the last kid he has to check on before he can take his pants off and crawl into bed with his wife, before he freezes as his brain catches up with him.





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is the summer before Philip goes off to college, so he and Georges are both 18 here

The clock on Alex’s desk flashes one a.m., and he sighs and rubs his eyes. The pressure makes them water, so after a moment of trying to resume working, he decides it might be time to go to bed. He saves what he’s working on, then adds one more sentence, then adds another sentence, then catches himself and saves the document again and shuts his laptop.

When he shuts the door to his office, instead of going straight to his bedroom and getting into bed with Eliza, he rounds the corner and goes up the stairs. He feels exhausted, but at the top of the stairs he opens the door to Angie’s room as quietly as he can. The light in her room is on, but she’s fast asleep with her phone on the pillow next to her. Alex walks into her room as quietly as he can and picks her phone up, setting it on her nightstand and plugging it in to charge. He wipes the hair out of her face and then places a kiss on her forehead; she stirs, but she doesn’t wake up, so he leaves quietly and turns her light off on his way out.

AJ and James are both asleep in their room; AJ is hanging almost halfway off the top bunk, which makes Alex very nervous when he opens the door. He rushes forward quietly and pushes his son back onto the bed, and then AJ rolls completely over and faces the wall. Alex isn’t tall enough to reach up onto the top bunk to kiss his forehead, especially with him facing away from him, so he leans down to give James one. He barely stirs, but he does smile faintly in his sleep, which makes Alex’s heart warm. 

He repeats the process in John and Will’s room, having to pick Will up off the floor where he rolled off the bottom bunk but didn’t seem to wake up. Alex lays him back in bed and tucks him back in, placing a kiss on his forehead, and then makes sure John is still asleep. He’s still not tall enough to reach him, which makes him a little bit sad, so instead he reaches his arm up and brushes his hair back a bit, before leaving and shutting the door.

Philip’s room is at the end of the hallway; Alex opens the door to his room, and his back is to him, the blankets pulled up around his head. Alex feels like he’s seconds from being claimed by sleep, but he sighs and leans against the doorframe, “Are you awake?”

No response, so Alex says, “If you’re awake, let me know, because you look kinda upset based on your body language.”

Still no response, so Alex breathes a sigh of relief, because he’s too exhausted to have a heart-to-heart conversation right now. He makes his way over to the bed and pulls the blanket back a bit so he can kiss Philip on the forehead, but instead of his son’s face surrounded by messy curls, there’s just a pillow. Alex stares at it for a moment, understanding that there’s something wrong with this situation, but way too tired to decipher it. 

He turns back around and shuts the door to Philip’s room. He makes it halfway down the stairs, thinking about how Ellie is the last kid he has to check on before he can take his pants off and crawl into bed with his wife, before he freezes as his brain catches up with him. He process for a moment, and then he bolts back up the stairs and runs back into Philip’s room. He turns the light on and shuts the door so he doesn’t wake any of the other kids, then he reaches over and pulls the duvet all the way off Philip’s bed. Instead of finding his son laying there, he finds artfully arranged pillows.

Alex’s heart stops, and then he runs to check the window; it’s unlocked, cracked barley open and propped up with just a pencil. Alex huffs angrily, grabbing the pencil and opening the window wide and realizing the screen has been popped off. Philip is nowhere to be seen, so Alex shuts the window and locks it and throws the pencil on the floor.

Alex isn’t exactly stupid when it comes to sneaking out; he did it several times when he was in high school, but that was because he didn’t have actual parents around to care about him. No one was coming into his room in the middle of the night to check on him or kiss his forehead. It doesn’t take a lot of mental gymnastics for Alex to know Philip has done this before at that the screen to the window is probably either underneath his bed or somewhere in his closet. He broods for a moment, angry, but his heart is still beating fast over not knowing where his son is at one in the morning. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls him; Philip doesn’t answer. Alex paces back and forth a few times, then calls Philip again; he still doesn’t answer. Alex pushes his hair out of his face, trying to keep himself from sinking into a panic attack, because that’s not what he needs to be doing right now if he wants to figure out where Philip is. He calls him a third time, and when he doesn’t answer he figures the only way he’s going to keep himself from spiraling is if he wakes Eliza.

He turns Philip’s light off and closes his door and walks down the hallway as quietly as he can, trying to keep his breathing steady. He runs down the stairs a little faster than he should, but when he enters his and Eliza’s room he pauses before he rushes over to the bed to check on Ellie. She’s sleeping peacefully in her crib, and he fixates on her for a moment before he climbs onto the bed with Eliza.

“Eliza.” He says quietly, shaking her shoulder, and she wakes up immediately.

“What?” She asks, sitting up and squinting at him.

“Don’t freak out,” Alex says, even though he himself is freaking out, “Philip snuck out.”

Eliza sits straight up,  _ “What?!” _

They both wince and immediately turn to look at Ellie’s crib; when a moment passes without her waking up, they both breath a sigh of relief.

Eliza’s face quickly resumes an angry expression, “How do you know Philip snuck out?”

“I was checking on the kids,” Alex explains, “by the way Will rolled out of bed again - and when I went in his room I was going to give him a kiss on the forehead but when I pulled the blanket back he wasn’t there and it was just pillows and the window in his room was propped open and the screen was popped off and he won’t answer my calls and - ”

Eliza pushes the blanket back and climbs out of bed; Alex scrambles to get off the bed and follow her as she leaves the room. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere where I can’t wake a baby.” Eliza says as she opens the door to their room.

Alex grabs her phone and meets her in the living room. He tries to call Philip again, but there’s still no answer. He makes a distressed noise, and he’s about to go back to pacing, when Eliza stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Give me my phone.” She says angrily, “He’ll answer for me.”

…

Georges stops mid stroke in annoyance, panting heavily; Philip immediately whines and reaches up, trying to get him to keep going. Georges brushes it off, “Babe, who keeps calling you?”

“Some guy in Romania keeps spamming me with phone calls in the middle of the night.” Philip explains, “Keep going, Georges,  _ please _ .”

“Why haven’t you blocked his number?” Georges asks.

“Why do you  _ care?!”  _ Philip whines.

“Because your phone keeps going off every thirty seconds, and it’s kind of killing the mood.” Georges complains, “Can you at least silence it?”

Philip whines loudly and moans Georges’ name, which almost persuades his boyfriend to let it go, but the buzzing coming from Philip’s bag is still going. “Oh, my God, I’ll do it.” he says breathlessly, reaching down awkwardly and pulling his phone out of his bag.

He goes pale, his eyes wide, and Philip frowns, “What?”

Georges looks down at him, “It’s your mom.”

“ _ WHAT?!” _ Philip shouts; he shoves Georges off of him and sits up, wincing. He grabs his phone out of his boyfriends hand and looks at the screen in horror. His mom’s name and a funny photo is indeed flashing on the screen, and he looks up at Georges in fear.

“What do I do?!” He asks, his voice cracking.

“Answer it!” Georges exclaims.

“No!” Philip says, “I’m gonna have to explain where I am and what I’m doing which is  _ you  _ and she’s going to  _ kill me  _ for sneaking out and she’s going to  _ double kill me  _ for sneaking out to get laid and - ”

The call goes to voicemail; Philip drops the phone on the bed like it burned him. Georges looks up at his boyfriend, “Now she’s going to triple kill you.”

“This isn’t funny!” Philip says, and he sounds like he’s going to cry, “Georges I’m actually going to  _ die.” _

“Then I’ll bring flowers to your funeral.” Georges says, “I told you not to sneak out, we could’ve just waited until my parents weren’t home. Or we could’ve done it in my car.”

“Sneaking out is half the fun.” Philip whines.

“Oh, and you’re having so much fun now that your parents are going to ground you until you die.” Georges argues.

Philip’s phone rings again, and they both look down at it. “You have to answer it.” Georges says.

“Or I could move to Antarctica.” Philip says.

Georges frowns at him, then grabs his phone and swipes to answer and Philip gasps loudly and jumps forward to try to stop him, but he just ends up tackling his boyfriend as his mom calls his name through the phone several times.

He pries the phone out of Georges’ hands, still wrestling him, “H-hi mom.”

“Philip.” His mom says, her voice hard like iron, “Where are you?”

Philip looks down at Georges, who’s shaking his head, “I’m with Georges.”

Georges covers his face miserably, knowing that means he’s going to get in trouble, too. Eliza sputters a little bit, “What are you  _ doing  _ with Georges?”

“Uhhh,” Philip says, drawing the sound out; there’s a very easy answer to that question, but he never wants to say such a thing to his mother, “Uhhh,” he repeats, trying desperately to come up with a believable lie.

His hesitation to provide an explanation as to what he was doing with his boyfriend late at night seems to be enough of an answer for his mom, “Come home  _ now.” _

“Yes ma’am.” Philip says, his voice breaking, and Eliza hangs up the phone.

Philip wilts, “I’m going to die tonight.”

“Well, at least you got laid.” Georges says.

“You’re not helping.” Philip says.

“You just sold me out!” Georges argues.

Philip groans and falls back on the bed, “She’s gonna ground me for a billion years.”

“Well,” Georges says, sitting up, “At least when we’re in college we can fuck whenever, wherever we want.”

“Okay, you know what?” Philip says, sitting back up to face him, “You pick the  _ worst  _ times to choose to dirty talk.”

“That was barley dirty talk.”  Georges says, “You haven’t heard my dirty talk, yet.”

“Do not start now.” Philip says, and he starts to climb out of bed, but Georges grabs him by his arm and pulls him back down and kisses him deeply. 

Philip moans, happily melting into the kiss as his boyfriend wraps his arms around him; they stay like that for a long moment, before Georges finallys pulls away and presses a kiss to Philip’s neck.

“Georges.” Philip says weakly, “I have to go.”

“I know.” Georges says, “I’m apologizing in advance, I’m sending you straight into the jaws of death with like a thousand hickey’s on your neck.”

Philip blushes so hard he feels like he’s going to die, “Great.”

“Sorry.” Georges says, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“You’re gonna get me in so much trouble.” Philip whispers.

“Sorry.” Georges repeats, kissing him again.

…

Eliza is waiting for Philip at the door in her nightgown, and when he comes up the steps of the porch he’s got both his hands on his neck as an attempt to hide the amount of love bites he has. Alex is pacing back and forth in the living room when Eliza drags Philip into the room. Alex immediately stops and looks more relieved than angry, unlike his wife.

“What on Earth do you have to say for yourself?!” Eliza asks.

Philip opens his mouth, then closes it when he decides no answer is probably better. It’s not like he has an excuse.

“Why are you holding your neck like that?” Alex asks.

“Are you hurt?” Eliza asks, her voice softening for a moment; when Philip doesn’t respond, she reaches up and takes one of his hands and pulls it off his neck. He can feel his face burning.

“Why did you sneak out, Philip?” Alex asks.

“I don’t know!” Philip says, his voice high.

“You do know,” Eliza says, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have done it.”

“I just thought it would be fun.” Philip whispers.

Eliza takes his phone; she wants to do more, but for the time being she’s exhausts him, so she leaves him with the thought that he won’t be leaving the house for the rest of the summer. 

“You almost gave us a heart attack.” Eliza says, turning to go back into their room, “And now I have to call Adrienne in the morning and tell her about all this…” her voice gets quieter as she disappears into their room, not wanting to wake the baby. Alex knows she won’t be as mad in the morning, even though he’s pretty mad himself, but whatever she’s thinking of saying and doing to Philip now will be a distant thought in the morning when she’s in a better state of mind.

Alex turns to his son, who’s standing now, before he follows Eliza into their room, “Please never do that again.”

“I won’t.” Philip says immediately.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Alex says, “ _ Please  _ never do something like that again. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.”

“I’m sorry.” Philip says quietly.

Alex hugs him, tightly, and holds him for a long moment before he pulls away. “Goodnight, Pip.” he says, and gives his son a kiss on the forehead before following his wife to bed.


End file.
